


Right in Front of My Salad

by NDKiwi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDKiwi/pseuds/NDKiwi
Summary: Post 221BCon cracky fic based on sleep deprived conversations between roommates





	Right in Front of My Salad

They thought Sherlock had went out gallivanting across London after some case or body or god knows what. John and Greg wasted no time in falling into each other's arms when the latter came home and sooner than you could say testicular torsion, they were half naked and John had a lapful of Scotland Yards best working hard and making him cum in his pants like a bloody teenager. Just as flies were opened and flesh began to meet flesh, a clatter of metal on tile jerked their eyes towards the open kitchen to Sherlock. He stood with one hand mid air, the other holding a clear plastic takeaway container from the chip shop down the street. His mouth hung open in shock and disgust. Greg fell off Johns lap, landing with a thud on the floor, scrabbling for a pillow, blanket, something to cover up while John just sigh and sat, legs splayed wide, cock poking out of the flap in his underpants like a snake peeking out from under a rock. 

“We thought you were out?” John huffed. 

“I was getting something to eat between experiments. Like you always tell me to do.” Sherlock defended himself, still standing with the shock dropped fork at his feet.

Greg got up to sit on the sofa and they both beckoned Sherlock to sit between them and their various stages of undress and arousal. He sat down like a petulant child, frowning and still clutching what seemed to be a salad on his lap.

“What's wrong? Are you upset we started without you? We can still do this together.” Greg tried to soothe him as he rubbed small circles on his back.

“It's not that, it's just…” Sherlock pouted and stuck his bottom lip out. “Why did you have to do it in front of my salad?” He complained.

A moment of silenced was followed by the loudest and deepest belly laughs either man had made in some time. John wiped a tear from his eye as he began to calm. “Come on Sher. Let's all go help you eat your salad and make this up to you.” He took the container, helped each of the lovers up, and they headed to the relative privacy of the bedroom to show Sherlock a proper salad bar.


End file.
